Existing blower designs use a single piece blow molded tube with a bayonet style attachment configuration into injection molded housings. Specifically, the designs include a twist-lock or bayonet-style retaining features. These types of designs require excessive assembly engagement to ensure a robust assembly and they do not facilitate a low profile housing when the tube is not installed.
One example of a known design is shown in FIG. 1D. This known design shows a relatively larger housing for coupling with a tube.